Mend My Broken Heart
by laceybabii94
Summary: This is about a girl, who thought she was the only person in South Park left that's poor. She deals with abuse, love, and taking care of her sister. She meets a special boy, that they find out have more common then they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Ellie. I'm exactly 5 foot, and I don't even wanna know how much I weigh.  
I'm from South Park, Colorado. I'm poor as shit. I stay to myself because my home life isn't exactly good. Both my mother and father are alcoholics and I try my best to protect my little sister, Erin. Its hard because most nights I cant even protect myself from my fathers drunken nights. When I'm in school, I watch people and see what they do. I consider myself an observer.  
Its better then people finding out my secret. That is until I met Kenny McCormick. It all started in 10th grade in the lunch room...

When I walked into the crowded lunch room, I started to get nervous. I instantly pulled my hoodie all the way over my face, the way I do when I get nervous or scared. A million things things ran through my mind. I'm not sure how I was going to steal lunch this day. I usually able to get any food I wanted since no one ever notices me. Not even the teachers notice me often. I'm not even sure they know my name. I'd like to keep it that way. I'm a loner and I love it. I walk over to my spot in the lunch room, a corner with a small table with only two chairs. As I kick my feet up and put my back against the wall, I scan the room. Any lunch trays go untouched, or left alone for a split second and Ill be able to grab me a bite to eat. When you don't have enough money to eat regularly, you make due with what you have. I look around at all the loud and crazy teenagers, minding my own business.  
I know most of these people, but they don't know me. No one knows, but I've been in the background since pre-k. With no friends. No one talking to me often. I think the only person I would even talk to, don't even notice me sometimes. When I finish scanning the room I spot a tray left alone. Making sure the owner is no where near it, I quickly spring up and smoothly walk over to it. I grabbed the shiny red apple and put it under the sleeve of my hoodie. I dashed out the lunch room and head towards my favorite place; the back of the school. Mostly goths and pot heads stay back there, but I don't mind. Usually I can bum a cigarette off of someone. I took the apple out and bit into it as I near the exit to the back of the school. By the time I get there, I ate the whole thing. Ah the joys of being hungry. I open the door and see only a few people out here. Not even the goths are out here. I threw the apple out into the field behind the school and sit down on the steps. Everyone seams to be finishing up and heading back inside. I really don't feel like going back in yet so when the bell rings, I stay put. I stand up and spoke up to one of the few people who was out here, Clyde I think his name is. "Hey can I bum a cigarette off of you?" He turned towards me, looking disgusted. "God, your almost as worst as the poor boy. Here" He hands me one while Im looking like an idiot to him. I always thought I was one of the only poor people in South Park. Guess I was wrong. Before I could even ask for a light, he's back inside. "Shit". Whats the point in having a cig when you cant even light it? I look around and there's only one more person out here with me. Staring right at me.

The first thing I noticed of him was those crystal blue eyes. The rest of his face was covered up from his orange parka. I think I know him, I've seen him around before, I'm not sure where though. As I was thinking about this, I didn't even noticed him walking closer to me. Does he really notice me? "MMff mff mf mff" I couldn't understand him at all. "I'm sorry what?" He kinda looked a little irritated as he pulled off his hood in a sigh. "I said do you need a light" I was kinda embarrassed that I couldn't understand him. I still couldn't figure out where I've seen him before. I know around school I've seen him, but I feel like I've seen him somewhere else. "Oh uh yea." I put the cig into my mouth while memorizing him. He had messy blond hair, smooth skin, plump red lips, and big, round blue eyes. He pulled out a black lighter and flicks it on for me. He brought it to my lips so he could light my cig for me, all while staring into my eyes. "Th thank you" I kicked myself for stuttering.  
Then, he smiled a beautiful smile. "Your welcome. By the way, my name is Kenny." That name sounds so familiar. "I'm Ellie" "Ellie...That's a nice name. I think I've seen you around before" Wow, he noticed me before? "Yea I think I've seen you somewhere to. I just cant put my finger on it though" While it looks like hes pondering this new information,  
I take a long drag from my forgotten cigarette. As soon as I blow the wispy smoke out, he spoke out. "I think I know where I know you from. I don't think I could forget such a beautiful face such as yours" When he said that I felt the heat spread across my cheeks. "Oh really? where?" He smiled that big smile that I saw earlier. I really like that smile, It makes him so much more attractive. Wow, do I really think hes attractive? As he thought about what exactly to say, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I've seen you walking the same way I do when I walk home" My eyes grew wide. I thought that my family was the only people still living on that side of town. Over the years, people from over the train tracks have either died, went to jail, or just moved out. "Wow...I thought that my family was the only ones left at that part of town. Shit, I thought that I was the only poor person left in the high school, let alone town" "Yea..me to" When I looked up, Kenny was moving to sit next to me. I scooted further over so he wouldn't touch me. I hated it when people touched me.

When he sat down, he just laughed. "I'm not going to bite you know" I looked away. I don't want him to find out.  
But I had to say something, anything. I was confused, I didn't want him in my world, but there's just something about him that makes me want to keep talking to him. "I just...I just don't like people touching me" He must of understood because he just randomly changes the subject. Is he hiding something to? "So what are you doing out here all alone? This is the time I usually decide if I want to skip the rest of the day or just endure the rest of school" I looked at him and I could tell he really wants to know, maybe hoping for a new friend. "I just needed to smoke, but I think I'm going to just walk around town or something. I don't feel like being around a bunch of people right now" Kenny was looking off into the distance, and just slowly bobbed his head up and down. "I know what you mean. People here aren't like us. Sometimes us poor people just need to be left alone" I smiled, maybe I can find a friend in him. "Exactly. They don't know what its like to not know when the next meal will be, or if you're going to come home to fighting, protecting your sister, sleeping through class, and.." I had to stop myself, or else I would have just kept rambling on. I looked back at him to see him looking right into my eyes, smiling. "I think me and you will get along just fine" I smile back at him before turning my head back to let my mind wonder.

After a while in comfortable silence, I check my phone. It may not be much but its something. I need it just in case something happens to Erin. It was almost three. "Shit. Its almost three, I need to go.." before I could finish Kenny grew kinda panicky. "Three? Shit I need to go get my sister!" He bounced up and started running towards the elementary school, exactly where I was going. Before thinking, I sprang up and started to chase him. "Hey! Wait! Kenny, I'm going that way to!" As soon as I said that He stopped and turned right back to me, smiling. He seems to do that a lot. "Really?" "Yea. maybe we can, I don't know, go together?" He shook his head and started walking with me to get our sisters. I wonder if they know each other or if their even in the same grade. I cant even believe I wanted to do this anyways. While we was walking, we fell into that comfortable silence again. Next that I know, we are at the elementary. I quickly spotted Erin, and she looks scared. I look around to see if anyone was around her that she didn't like and couldn't find anyone. I ran straight to her wondering what happened, leaving Kenny to find his own sister. "Hey baby,  
whats wrong?" When she saw me, her little face scrunched up, just like it do when she's about to cry. Wow something bad must of happen.  
She automatically fell into my arms. "Wh when I www was waitin for you, Cindy hit me hard an an an called me a bbbad name an an I couldn't find yoooou" Shit. Cindy was my age and knew better then to mess with her. You would think that after getting beat up so bad you had to go to the hospital, you wouldn't mess with that persons little sister again. I put on my I'm-going-to-beat-this-bitches-ass face and pulled Erin away from me at arms length. "Do you know where she is?" She sniffled while she shook her head yes. She looked around and pointed directly towards her. Fuck, she was talking to Kenny. "Stay here" Erin bobbed her head up and down fast, like she do when I tell her something very important. I kissed her forehead and got up. When I started walking towards Cindy at full speed, she saw me. Fuck now I'm going to have to chase her. Again. I started running, when she started to run. Kenny looked confused till he saw me. "Why are you chasing her?" he screamed. I couldn't even answer him because by that time, I jumped up to pounce on that bitch. We both came to the ground hard. As I was looking down on her,  
she looked so scared, as she should be. "Now why the fuck would you hit Erin AGAIN when you know Ill find out?" I knew Kenny was behind me because I heard that laugh of his. "Oh shit" That's all he said the entire time I was punching Cindy's smug face.

Finally Kenny pulled me off of her when she started getting too bloody. I looked at him with a face that I assume said "You know I don't like people touching me, and right now I'm way too pissed to even open my mouth" because he let go of me with his hands up. I looked over and saw Erin waiting there with tears going down her cheeks. Fuck I hate it when she sees me fighting. I ran over to her, with all thought out of my head.  
"Hey hey hey its ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. Shhhh stop crying baby its all over now." As I was consoling Erin, I see Kenny out of the side of my eyes. "Ok baby its time to go home now. And don't worry I hid something special for you in my room" Erin's face lit up right when I said that. "Ok lets go home!" I looked back at Kenny while he was talking to a little girl, I expect to be his sister. I grabbed Erin's hand and started walking towards the train tracks. "Hey! Wait up!" I look behind us and here comes running the boy in the orange parka. "I wanna walk you and your sister home, is that ok?" I smiled. At least now I know I wasn't the only one who wanted to get to know the other person better. As we walked on towards the ghetto of South Park, we just laughed and talked while our sisters, later finding out his sister's name is Karen, talked and laughed as well.

Well this was the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it so far! =]


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny's house was around the block from mine, so we came to my ran down house first. As we was came closer and closer to the house, we heard the noise that always seems to happen everyday. I really didnt want Kenny to know or hear. He may be poor too but he couldnt be dealing with the same home life as me...could he? I looked over at him to try to look for signs. He didnt seem to have any cuts or bruises, he didnt have shifty eyes that I imagine I have, and he seems happy. I let my eyes trail down to Karen. She was quiet, just like Erin. I couldnt tell if she had any cuts or bruises, or if she was scared of the upcomming noise coming from my house. I sadly looked down to my younger sister. Im scared that she will see the same fate as me, when she comes to the age. I vowed to get her and myself out of that house as soon as I turn eighteen. Erin looks up at me with tears in her eyes, she was much more sensitive then me. Sighing, I scooped her up and she clung to me while resting her head on my shoulder. I dont care, I know I baby her more then I should but I raised her. Shes my baby. I felt someone looking at me, so when I turned around I wasnt surprised that Kenny was smiling at me. I smiled back a sad smile, but im not sure that he caught that. When we got to the front door, you could hear the endless fighting, bottles being broken, and crying. I felt my face heat up from embaressment and looked down.  
I felt a hand laid on my shoulder, and I shyly looked up. "Hey...its ok. I know what its like. Youre aint the only one who hears this" I looked into Kenny's eyes and I saw hurt. I could tell that those eyes have seen some terrible things.  
I wonder if his family is just as bad as mine. I looked down at his sister and started to panic. Was their dad like mine?  
I hope not. No one should have to go through what I go through. "I uh I should take her in and try to find something for us to eat. Ill see you soon?" I hope this is going the way I hope its going. Kenny smiled that smile that makes his nose wrinkle up and his eyes squint. I find it so cute. "Of course. Its the weekend so maybe we can hang out. Get to know each other better" Yes! Maybe I'll have a friend after all. "I would like that" We said our goodbyes and made plans for the fallowing day. At 12:30 we were to meet at Stark's Pond.

I turned and look at the dreaded door. I slowly opened it just to have a beer bottle thrown at my head. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" I groaned and looked at the man I call father. "I was at school remember?" I hope I don't get out of line tonight.  
I don't want Kenny to see me bloodied. "I told you, I needed you home today. I could'nt find you. Now go put that cry baby into her room and come out here." Shit this wasn't going to be good. I quickly walked down the hall towards Erin's room. I don't want anything to happen to her tonight, I couldn't save her the other night from being hit on. I can't stand it when she comes crying into my room with a red mark on her face and bruises on her arm. All she wanted was food. I sat her down on the mattrice and looked her into those big brown eyes. "No matter what you hear, do not leave this room until I come get you, do you understand me?" I hated being so hard on her when these situations come up. I just didn't want her to get into the crossfire. Erin shook her head nervously with tears rimming her eyes. "Please be careful" God I love her innocence. I kissed her forehead and started walking to the living room. "Bitch what took you so long?" I calmly looked at him and did my best to sound respectful. Maybe it won't happen tonight. "Sir, I was just putting Erin to bed.  
She's so tired from school, that I had to make sure she was ok" He seemed to accept this answer. "You're so worthless, your mom should have aborted you like I wanted. Then maybe I would'nt be stuck with your worthless mother and that ugly brat" I clenched my fists together, making my knuckles turn white. Father saw this and stood up from the beaten down couch. "Oh, did I make you mad? Did I say something to upset you" I tried taking calming breaths. I will not fight with him tonight, I will not fight with him tonight, I will not- While my eyes were closed and reapeating the same thing over and over again, I felt a hard fist come into contact with my jaw. I was sent flying to the ground and felt blood trickle down my chin. Before I would even get up all the way, a hard kick colided with my stomach, knocking the air out of me. "YOU ARE MINE ELLA" He never gets my name right. I knew what was coming next, so I braced myself. Father grabbed my long red hair and started dragging me to my room. I started kicking and screaming, knowing it would'nt help me any. "Shut up!" When we got to my room he threw me on the bed and locked my door. Why did this had to happen tonight? HE walked over, taking his penis out of his boxers. I closed my eyes tight and braced myself once again. This is for Erin, This is for Erin, this is for Erin. Next thing I knew, he was on top of me again.

An hour or so later I was laying on my bed, in the fetal position, naked and crying. Why did'nt my mother stop this? I knew that she knew this happen. If Kenny knew this happened, he would never want to be my friend. He would think this is discusting. I take deep breaths and put on my big sister face. I went over to my closet and put on clean clothes. I could'nt dare to put on the clothes I had on earlier. I had already showered and scrubbed the memories away. I got into my secret capartment in the floor boards. I got out the cookies, apple, and juice box I stolen earlier for Erin. I peaked my head out from my door to only hear my father snoring loudly. I quickly made my way over to Erin's room and opened the door. She was on her bed atempting to do her homework for herself. I soaked in this scene, because it just warmed my heart. "Hey baby. I brought you something." I held out the few things I've had kept hidden all day. Her face lit up and ran over to me. she wraped her small arms around me and kept thanking me over and over again. I smiled my soft smile. "You're welcome. You got your homework done?" I always made sure she did good in school, even if I did'nt do well most of the time.  
Im not stupid or anything, just more important things are on my mind. "Yes I did!" she was so proud of herself when she didnt need help. "Well ok, just eat your food and then head to bed. You get to go to a friends house tomorrow" Happily, she ate her food and got into bed to fall asleep. I turned on her night light and shut off the rest of the lights and head into my own room. I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I waasn't tired so I pulled out my phone.  
I scrolled down my contacts and saw Kenny's number. The sneaky bastard must have put his number in when I was fighting. I inhaled a deep breath and started texting him. "Hey Kenny. You up?" A few moments went by and I got a text. Excited, I open up the message. "Hey Ellie. Yea I'm up, what are you doing up?"  
"Bad night"  
"Parents?"  
"Yea. It got bad but I don't really want to talk about it"  
"Yea I understand. Things were a little crazy over here to"  
"Wanna talk about it?" If he talked about his problems maybe I'll be able to open up to him. I just met him today but it feels like I've known him for a while. I got a text just moments later. This is the big truth.  
"Yea sure. But I would rather talk about it in person. I know we are going to hang out tomorrow but could you meet me?"  
I thought about this before texting back. I've snuck out before, and the air would feel nice after what what happend earlier..I usually go for a walk afterwards anyways. "Yea sure. Wanna meet at the end of the block?"  
"Yea. 5 minutes?"  
"Sounds good. See you then"  
"Ok beautiful ;)" That last text made me blush. I have never been called beautiful, ever. Could he be flirting? No, who would want to be with me? He got to be just messing with me.

After getting my hoodie, shoes, and hopping out of my window, I was on my way. As I near the corner, I saw someone standing at the end with an orange parka on. I smiled to myself, he was already there. I knew something happend because he had the hood covering his whole face. "Kenny!" He turned torwards me and I could tell me was smiling, his eyes was scrunched up. As I near him, I could tell there was horror in his eyes. Shit I should have looked in a mirror before I left.  
I know I must have at least a cut, if not a bruise on my face. He pulled off his hoodie, and I saw the cut on his forhead, swollen lip, and black eye. We look at each other in the eyes and said at the same time, "What happen" Then, I knew, we both go through the same problems. Except I know that his father don't rape him on most nights.  
I did'nt know what to say, but all the emotions of home, having someone out there that goes through what I do, and kept everything bottled up, started to show. I started to cry hystarically. I had my face buried into my hands, not remembering Kenny was there. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so I could cry into his chest.  
I wrapped my arms around him and clung onto his shirt. Kenny started to pet my head, whispering sweet things into my ear. "Shhhh its ok. Let it out. It's going to be alright"

After a few moments of this, I lift my head off of his chest and rub the tears out of my eyes. I was so embaressed. I could'nt believe that I just cried in front of him.  
"I'm sorry. I did'nt mean to cry like that, I don't know what came over me" Kenny looked at me and smiled. "Hey, it's ok. You just needed to let it out. And honestly I was kinda worried"  
That last part caught me by surprise. I looked up to him and saw that he had his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it like he was just as embaressed as I was. His face was red and looking off to the side. "Are you ok?" I wanted to know, his wounds look worse then mine. Mine are more emotional, and scars that you can't see unless I was undressed. "Yea I'll be fine. But what about you?" As he said this, he brought his hand up to my face and gently ran his thumb over my lip, where it had a small cut. I winced a little, not being used to being touched unless a man wants something from me. But the gentlness was nice, different. Before even thinking, I spoke my mind. "Yea I'll be fine. My wounds are more emotional, and you can't see the scars unless I was undressed" He looked confused at this. Maybe I could give hints on what really happens at home without saying it outright. I felt the urge of telling someone, finally exposing my secret. "What do you mean" I knew I had to say something. I thought about what to say, still in Kenny's arms. "Well..our abuse may be the same in some things, but they are also different. I am a girl and you are a boy. Im sure your father hits you, and so do mine, but he also do other things" I said all this while looking down, because if I don't I might chicken out. After I was finished I looked up and saw Kenny's eyes wide open and his mouth open in an O shape. I think he gets what I'm saying. He starts stuttering, so I'm sure he knew what I ment. "y-you mean...  
your father..goes into your room at night?" My face starts to get red and tears start to stain my cheeks once again. I did'nt mean to tell him yet, and I'm still not sure why I told him. I slowly nodded my head up and down. I was waiting for him to push me away and run back to his house, because the only man to have ever touched me was my own father. The thought even made me sick. "You're the only one who knows, please don't tell anyone" I whispered. He pulled me to his chest once again, and I started crying hard for a second time. Maybe he won't go anywhere. 


	3. Chapter 3

After crying for a while, I backed away from Kenny's chest. I could'nt tell what he was thinking from his

blank expression. My throat was raw from crying so much and my chest aching. Kenny looked down at me, his face

softening. He raised his hand and wipes my face off from the tears I had shed. "Do you wanna go to my house, or

to the pond or anything?" I was shocked from this. He really wants to still be my friend? He wants to keep

hanging out with me? Without thinking, I spoke "You mean..you really want to be my friend still?" He chuckled

with the most sweet smile I've seen on him. "Well yea. I know you go through some bad shit and feel like you are the

only one, but Im here now. I know what it's like to care for a little sister, getting beat on, trying to put everyone

before you..But I am telling you something now. Ever since I met you, theres been something that pulls me to you. I

dont know what it is, but all I know is I want to protect you. Maybe down the line, you could think about, I dont know,

maybe, being my girlfriend?" This boy I didnt know just poured his heart out to me, and all I could think about was...I

feel the exact same way. There was a part of me that was scared about being close to someone, about doing...things. But I

think I can learn to trust Kenny. I mean, he do go through the same things I go through. I smiled at him as good as I could.

I was scared but happy at the same time. "I think I would like that..but can we take things slow? I dont want to get hurt..."

I started to trail off at the end and dropped my head in embaressedment. I felt two strong arms come around me and his head come

down near my head so I could hear him when he whispered. "We can take it as slow as you want to baby. Just know Im always here for

you and care about you. You can call me anytime, day or night. And Ill do my best to comfort you, love you, and protect you." I

pull Kenny in closer so I could grab onto his parka for support. I started to cry a little bit more, I never has someone to care

about me or take care of me. "I dont want to go back" My voice cracking at the end. "Shhhh you can come over and get some good sleep

for once. Come on I promise I wont let anything happen to you" We walked to Kenny's house and snuck in. His parents were on the

couch passed out. We went to his room and layed down on the bed. That night we just layed there and talked till we fell asleep.

I woke up at 5 in the morning, knowing I had school. At least it's Friday. I looked over and saw Kenny still sleep. I wanted

him to be up with me so I tried shaking him. "Kenny...Kenny...KENNY!" He sturred in his sleep, but would not wake up. I take the blankets

off of him, and saw that he only had boxers on. I have never seen anyone else this naked, besides my father. I looked at Kenny and saw exactly

how skinny he was. He was'nt skinny as in sickly skinny, but attractive skinny. He had a little muscle, and a nice sized chest. His hair was

blonde and was sticking up everywhere. Kenny looked cute with his mouth open, snoring loudly. I sigh thinking maybe I should'nt wake him up. I

knew he might freak out if I just leave though. So I bent down and kissed his cheek. Maybe that will wake him up. "Kenny" I whispered in his ear.

I got up and smiled when his eyes fluttered open. "Oh uh hey baby" Kenny rubbed his eyes, trying to fully wake up. "Its time for school. I need to go

get my sister and take her remember?" Realization came across Kenny's face. "Aw shit..yea we need to get ready." I nodded my head and pulled my parka

on, pulling the strings on so the hood covered my face. "Ok Im ready" My muffled voice came through. It seems like only Kenny can understand me. He

smiled softly as he says " Your so cute" I blushed, even though he couldnt see it. After Kenny got dressed, he motioned to the window. "Go out that way

and Ill meet you in the front. I got to go get Karen." His voice was muffled as always, but I can understand him too. Its kinda weird. I nodded my head

and went over to the window. I easily opened it, and dropped over. I landed softly in the snow, since Kenny's house is a one floor house, just like mine.

I ran to the front and waited for Kenny and Karen.

As soon as they came out the house, we bonded to mine. I needed to get Erin and take her to school, but mostly to see if she did alright last night.

She is almost the age when my father started raping me. I worry everyday that he is going to start on her. Maybe I can talk Kenny into letting Erin stay with

them. I only have two years till Im 18. As soon as I reached my house, I ran inside and to Erin's room. When I got there, I was speachless. My parents was never

home in the mornings. My sister was laying on the bed crying, with cuts and bruises all over her. This has only happened a handfull of times. I got my composure

together and knew what I had to do. I ran out the house and walked right up to Kenny. "Yea I think Im going to be a while. I dont think Ill even go to school

today." "What happen?" I looked at him with a tear in my eye and then down at Karen. She looked back at me with a blank face, I dont think she fully accepts me or

trust me yet. "My father done something to Erin, I need to take care of her and calm her down." Kenny's eyes got big, he knew what she ment to me. "Ok well Ill

take Karen to school and come back here. Ill help, I have to get to know her soon anyways right?" I smiled inside my parka. I love how he cares. I nodded my head and

ran inside to take care of my baby sister. I got to her room and she was sitting on the bed. She was trying to take care of herself till she saw me standing in the

dorrway. "Ill be back baby I got to go get something from my room" She nodded sadly. I ran to my room and took out my first aide kit that I made myself. I ran back to

my sisters room and started cleaning her cuts. I put gauze, bandaides, and ointment where it was needed. After the whole procedure, I went and got her dressed. The whole

time I was doing this, Erin kept a blank face and wouldnt talk. By the time I got her dressed, Kenny was at the door. I let him in and brought him through the house and

into my sister's room. When he got there, he took his hood down and crouched down so he saw her at eye level. All I heard was whispers the whole time he was like that.

After a few minutes of talking, I could see that Kenny was getting mad. He cracked a smile to let her know everything was fine, and pulled out a brown paper bag.

He gave it to her and she smiled wide. Erin gave Kenny a hug and started eating whatever it was Kenny gave to her. "Ill be back sweetie ok?" SHe nodded her head in response.

He got up and looked me dead in the eyes, with anger building up in him. "We need to talk"


	4. Chapter 4

Nervously, I follow Kenny into my room. He went over to my makeshift bed and sat down.

He put his elbows onto his knees and put his face into his hands. I was scared about what happened

with Erin. I shuffled over to where Kenny sat and made a spot for me to sit at. When I looked at

Kenny, his eyes was on me. They were filled with worry and flusteration. "What is it?" I asked softly.

I wasnt even sure if I wanted to know. Kenny turned to me and grabbed my hands. He looked me into my eyes

and softly said "We need to get both of you out of here. I don't want what happens to you to happen to her.

I can see the pain in both of your eyes, and I dont like it. I have an idea and I think it's going to work.

My parents don't lay a finger on girls, just me and my older brother. A few years ago, before my brother moved

out, he brought a girl home and she lived with us for a while untill they found their own place. I think if I

tell my parents what is going on here, they will help out. I have a part time job at a mechanic shop that I can

used to take care of all four of us. Most of the time my sister don't even live with us, she stays with her

friend Ruby. Are you willing to do this or do I have to move in here?"

After Kenny's speech, I was shocked. My mind was going in circles thinking of what I should do. Im the

protecter of me and my little sister, I always have been. Now there is finally a chance to get out before something

worse happens. I took deep breathes and shook my head yes. I need to protect her, no matter what it takes. Its too

soon relationship wise for me and Kenny but if it's for Erin's saftey, Ill do it. "Ok let me go talk to my parents

and Ill be right back and help you pack." I watched Kenny leave, thinking abour how my life is going to change.

(Kenny's POV)

When I left Ellie's house, I ran straight to mine. I know I would have to talk to my mom before my father

because my mom can always get through to my father. I know she would let it happen because she always have a soft

spot for me and my brother's girlfriends. Girlfriends ment getting out of the house or staying out of sight. I ran

up the porch steps and into the house. My mom was watching tv and my father no where in sight. "Hey uh mom? Can I

talk to you?" She looked at me and she must have saw the desperation in my eyes. "Of course Kenny, what is it?" I went

over to the couch and looked at her. I started explaining everything to her.

"Well, I have this girlfriend.." Before I could get even the first sentance out, she cut me off. "Oh Kenny! Im

so happy for you! When can I-" Thats my cue to cut her off. "Mom, shes in a bad situation, her and her little sister.

I promised to not to tell the police about all this but I have to do something. Her dad is a lot like father, but hes

worse. He actually...um...rapes her." My mom cut her off just as I said that. "Oh lord Kenny! We need to get her out of

that house! Her and her sister. Tell her to pack everything up and she and her sister can stay here. I know all too well

about that situation..." Her last sentance threw me off. I think I heard her right, even though she said it a little above

a whisper and trailed off at the end. I pushed that thought aside and became overjoyed with the situation and threw myself on

my mom into a hug. "Thanks mom! This means so much to me! I need to go and get her now! I love you!" Its rare when this household

use the word "love" but when we say it, we mean it. I jumped off my mom and ran out the house without even thinking. I just wanted

the girls home. Its going to be weird with them calling my home, their home. When I turned the corner, I saw Ellie standing outside

crying with blood all over her.


	5. Chapter 5

I am working on the next chapter for this story right now. Thank you for the reviews! Please let me know any ideas or questions you have for this story. Love everyone =]


End file.
